yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
Thorny Path 9 (イバラミチ 9, Ibaramichi 9) is the 19th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Enjin removes his disguise and reveals himself to be a descendant of Enyou Hiizumi. A flashback occurs where Gin tells Ao that it is not because he unafraid of death that he is leaving but that believes he can come back. Gin believes that Akina's ancestors on the other side will be there to help him and that they should be able to stop the fusion of the two dimensions. Ao makes a saddened expression as she clings to Gin who promises Ao that he will return. Gin tells Akina to look after Ao while he is gone. Hime is confused about the situation and states that she was told Gin left on a journey. Akina explains that he, his grandfather and Gin were working to stop the fusion of the two dimensions and that Gin wanted to go to the otherside to establish a connection with Enyou’s descendant so Akina tuned Gin himself. Enjin laughs and tells Akina that they were sent to the other world to die as the Hiizumi’s in their world continued to live without care. Akina ask about the circumstance, which Enjin explains that Enyou and his branch of the family were forcibly tuned against their wills as sacrifices. Enjin continues explaining that every time they tuned using the Nanagou as landmarks it warps the dimensions and that the Nanagou themselves were sent by Enyou to fuse the two dimension together in revenge. Enjin tells Akina that he will need Akina’s body in order to obtain the power to finish the process. Hime questions Enjin on what he means and Enjin explains that he will force Akina’s soul to leave his body. Enjin reveals a scar on his body which he uses as an example and Ao faints. As Kotoha tends to Ao, Enjin explains that the satori’s feline ears are actually antennas which can be used not only for receiving but transmitting as well. Kotoha deduces that this is how Enjin was created the illusions and Enjin creates an illusion of the dragon’s spear in his hand. Enjin swings his dragon spear around hitting Akina in the chest. Being an illusion no damage was inflicted, but as Enjin gets closer to Akina he reveals that he was wielding a box cutter knife hidden by his illusion. Enjin stabs Akina in the gut and Akina collapses, shocking Touka, Kyosuke, Hime, Kotoha and Shidou. Touka and Kyosuke appear behind Enjin carrying a vehicle and light post respectively, and simultaneously hit Enjin launching him forward. Enjin is then hit by pressure created by Kotoha’s Kotodama. As Enjin tries to recover he is kicked by Hime into the air who then prepares to stab him with the dragon spear. Her attack is stopped by Shidou who redirects Hime’s dragon spear and grabs Enjin by the neck. Hime tells Shidou to get out of her way and that she is going to kill Enjin, while Shidou tells her to stop. A loud clap is caused by Yuhi who arrives along with Mariabell, and tells them the break it up. By the time Hime and Shidou can return their attention to Enjin he had already disappeared to the rooftops. Hime realizes that Enjin really was using teleportation before and was using an illusion to mask it. Enjin bids farewell and tells Akina not to sleep forever. The group turn their attention towards Akina who wakes up and pulls out the Hime-memo revealing it had block the attack. Kyosuke yells at Akina for not getting up earlier seeing as he was unharmed, which Akina replies stating he was too scared too. Akina turns towards Hime who is on the verge of tears, but is covered up by Kotoha who uses Hime’s scarf to wrap her face. Kotoha stretches and states how much commotion was made simply over a mayoral election. Yuuhi tells the group that Kohime cannot run for mayor and that Morino is mayor for next term as well, shocking the rest of the group. Yuuhi explains that a nine year old cannot be mayor and that Sakurashinmachi is an exception. The group collapse to the ground exhausted, with Hime collapsing on Akina’s shoulder who calls it a day. Hime is overseeing the reconstruction of of Jinroku’s ceramic store along with Jinroku. Akina ask about Ao, who Kotoha tells is still resting but will return for work the next day. Kiku comments on who nice it is for everyone to help out, to which Jinroku replies saying of course they would since they were involved. Jinroku and Kiku notice Kohime who is saddened that she has to wait another twenty years to be mayor. Jinroku pulls out the package he had saved from the store earlier. Years ago Hime cried when had her powers sealed and recieved her scar. After Jinroku told Hime to stop crying, Jinroku decided to make a bowl for her in order to cheer her up, only to find she had already been cheered up by Akina who gave Hime a scarf. The blue bowl remained on display in the store not for sale. Jinroku gives his bowl to Kohime as a gift, which she accepts and thanks him for. Hime see the bowl and says she wants one as well. Jinroku tells Hime that she does not need one. Characters in order of appearance * Enjin Hiizumi * Akina Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Gin Nanami (Flashback) * Kyosuke Kishi * Enyou Hiizumi * Kotoha Isone * Touka Kishi * Shidō Mizuki * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Kazuyoshi Morino * Jinroku Yotsuya * Kiku Yotsuya * Kohime Sakurano Navigation Category:Chapters